Clair Obscur
by CaptainJay
Summary: C'est une histoire qui aurait dû rester dans l'ombre, mais parfois, les secrets sont trop intenses pour rester tus.
1. Storm & Lightning

C'était l'une de ces journées où le soleil se voile et le ciel pèse d'une noirceur de plomb avant qu'une pluie diluvienne ne vienne nourrir un sol bientôt boueux. C'était un temps exécrable, un orage digne d'une tempête qui allait rester dans les mémoires pour être l'une des plus violentes à s'être abbatue sur le royaume de Camelot. Ce que Lancelot retiendrait de cette journée serait tout autre.

Le petit groupe de chevaliers qu'avait formé Arthur revenait d'une mission de reconnaissance aux frontières de l'ennemi. Une simple mission, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire tout au long de l'année. Une simple mission donc, qui avait rapidement viré au cauchemar lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent piègés par l'orage. Les montures avançaient péniblement dans la boue sous le poids alourdi par l'eau de leur cavalier. Lancelot commençait à ne plus sentir ses orteils et l'eau s'infiltrait sous sa côte de maille, le trempant des pieds à la tête. Sa cape rouge collait à son dos, entravant ses mouvements. Heureusement, il n'avait qu'à contrôler le déplacement de sa monture et non pas se battre contre une horde de bandits. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver, ils n'étaient certainement pas assez fous pour sortir par un temps pareil.

Pour ne rien arranger à cette situation pénible, la seule route pour rejoindre Camelot sans passer dans le territoir de l'ennemi s'était effondrée dans un glissement de boue, laissant un étroit chemin, à peine la place pour un cheval. C'était donc en file indienne que la troupe de chevalier avançait prudemment sur cette route instable, évitant le gouffre qui leur tendait les bras et ses bords acérés.

Arthur ouvrait la marche, essayant de voir la fin de ce calvaire à travers l'épais rideau que formait la pluie. Merlin, transi de froid et tremblant des pieds à la tête, suivait le roi. Venait ensuite Elyan qui caressait doucement l'encolure de sa monture pour tenter d'apaiser la panique du pauvre animal. Léon, la tête haute, dominait l'avant de la troupe alors que Perceval fermait la marche. Et entre les deux plus grands hommes se trouvait d'abord Gauvain, qui pestait discrétement contre Arthur pour les avoir entraîner dans cette patrouille cauchemardesque, puis enfin, venait Lancelot lui-même. Malgré cette pluie d'enfer, Lancelot ne pu retenir le sourire qui menacait ses lèvres en constatant le talent très personnel de Gauvain pour trouver des jurons tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres. Le jeune homme n'avait manifestement pas apprécié de devoir écourter sa grasse matinée.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne fut visible que pour Lancelot et Perceval. Un rocher d'une taille moindre se détacha de la paroi de la falaise qu'ils longeaient, fonçant droit sur Gauvain. Lancelot se retrouva incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour aider son ami et le hurlement de Perceval pour prévenir Gauvain fut trop tardif alors que le reste de la troupe se retournait pour voir le rocher frapper la monture du chevalier brun, l'assommant et lui faisant perdre son équilibre pour finalement sombrer dans le gouffre qu'ils avaient tout fait pour éviter, entraînant Gauvain avec elle.

Lancelot descendit rapidement de son cheval, la peur au ventre de découvrir le cadavre de son ami, gisant en contrebas. Perceval, l'angoisse peinte sur ses traits, vint se placer à ses côtés et les deux hommes se penchèrent au-dessus du vide, s'assurant d'avoir des appuis stables pour ne pas basculer à leur tour, pour voir le cheval mort de Gauvain, le corps brisé sur les rochers au bas de la falaise, mais aucune trace du jeune brun. Lancelot ne savait pas si cette constatation était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

"Gauvain!" hurla Perceval, cherchant du regard son ami, son cri se répercutant sur le versant de la falaise, ajoutant un peu plus à l'atmosphère morbide qui les paralysait.

"Percy!" s'exclama une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Gauvain, lui seul utilisant ce surnom pour taquiner leur compagnon.

Lancelot vit les épaules du grand chevalier s'affaisser, l'angoisse le quittant en réalisant que son ami était vivant. Sans perdre de temps, Perceval se pencha pour attraper le bras du chevalier en danger. Dans toute autre circonstance, Lancelot n'aurait pas douté un seul instant que Perceval fut capable de remonter Gauvain aussi facilement qu'il soulevait un panier d'osier mais la pluie traîtresse ne laissait aucun point d'ancrage suffisament solide et Lancelot se précipita pour aider Perceval en voyant que les mains des deux hommes glissaient sur la peau sans pouvoir saisir. Lancelot s'allongea donc à son tour et attrappa l'autre bras de Gauvain mais sans plus de succès que Perceval. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivaient à hisser le jeune chevalier sur la corniche et le poids du jeune homme additionné à la pluie les entraînaient à leur tour vers le vide.

Un éclat de feu au coin de son oeil, lui fit tourner la tête et il eut juste le temps de voir ce qu'il pensait être Léon se jeter dans le vide, une main aggrippant le bord de la corniche. D'instinct, Lancelot attrappa le poignet du chevalier plus âgé de son autre main, refusant d'avoir un autre chevalier en difficulté. Il eût confirmation de l'identité de ce fou lorsqu'Arthur, oscillant entre peur et colère, hurla le nom de son second. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Gauvain apparut, le jeune chevalier poussé par son aîné vers le haut. Lorsqu'il fut sur la corniche, Gauvain ne perdit pas de temps malgré l'épreuve qu'il venait de subir, et se pencha pour aider Lancelot et Perceval à remonter leur ami. Même si c'était un acte insensé, Léon avait fait attention à trouver des appuis stables, et ce fut beaucoup moins laborieux .

Les deux hommes étaient en sécurité, bien qu'essouflés, lorsqu' Arthur parvint enfin à leurs côtés. Gauvain remercia Lancelot et Perceval avant de s'effondrer contre Léon qui, sans réfléchir, seulement soulagé d'avoir pu sauver son compagnon, passa un bras lâche autour des épaules du joli brun.

"Vous allez bien?" demanda Arthur, s'assurant d'un regard que les deux hommes ne furent pas blessés.

"Oui sire!" répondit Léon alors que Gauvain n'eut la force que d'hocher la tête.

"Bien! Dépêchons-nous de sortir de cet enfer. ...Et Léon, ne me fais plus jamais ça." ordonna Arthur, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il avait tutoyé son chevalier.

Tous les hommes se relevèrent, Lancelot aidant Léon, Perceval Gauvain avant de rejoindre leur monture. Gauvain, privé de cette dernière, se pencha un peu plus contre le corps de Léon, l'épuisement reprenant ses droits. Léon serra un peu plus contre lui son ami avant de se pencher pour murmurer quelquechose à son oreille, après quoi les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le cheval de l'aîné. Lancelot vit Léon prendre place sur sa monture avant de tendre sa main à Gauvain. Le jeune homme glissa sa main dans celle de son partenaire et de leurs deux forces combinées hissèrent Gauvain derrière l'autre chevalier.

La troupe de chevaliers reprit lentement sa route, Léon faisant très attention à cause du poids double que devait supporter sa monture. Enfin, ils sortirent de cette corniche infernale et se dépêchèrent de s'en éloigner. Malheureusement, la pluie rendant le terrain boueux, ils ne pouvaient galoper jusqu'à Camelot sans risquer un accident comme celui qui avait failli coûter la vie à l'un des leurs quelques minutes avant.

Lancelot reposa son regard sur Gauvain et sourit en le voyant blotti contre le dos puissant de Léon, ses deux bras entourant la taille de son aîné. Ce geste ne surprit pas Lancelot, Gauvain était quelqu'un de très tactile. Ce qui le troubla cependant fut la réponse de Léon. Le plus ancien chevalier était très souvent la victime des affections de Gauvain qui aimait rendre légèrement mal à l'aise leur ami. Il avait fallu de nombreux mois mais désormais Léon se détendait lorsque Gauvain le touchait et passait son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme pour étreinte fraternelle.

Mais le geste qu'il avait sous les yeux était trop empreint de tendresse et de douceur qu'il ne pouvait être simplement fraternel. Léon avait posé sa main sur l'une de celles qui reposaient sur son abdomen et c'était un mouvement si fugace que Lancelot crût le rêver mais lorsqu'il y reposa ses yeux, Lancelot dût s'avouer que c'était bien réel. Gauvain avait entremêlé ses doigts à ceux de Léon et ce dernier ne faisait rien pour se dérober à cette étreinte. Au contraire, le plus vieux caressait de son pouce les phalanges de son ami. Lancelot jeta un regard sur le visage de Léon et surprit un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de son ami alors que ses yeux, hantés de la peur d'avoir failli perdre Gauvain, ne se détachaient pas de l'horizon. Léon serra la main emprisonnée dans la sienne comme pour s'assurer que son propriétaire était toujours en vie et pour toute réponse, l'autre main de Gauvain caressa du bout des doigts le dos de la main de l'autre homme. Celui-ci laissa sortir un soupir tremblant et la tension présente dans ses épaules le quittât peu à peu mais Lancelot se fit la réfléxion qu'il ne se permettrait de respirer que lorsque Gauvain serait en sécurité dans l'enceinte de Camelot. Le chevalier ôta ses yeux de la scène, gêné d'avoir pénétré dans une intimité si intense, la réalisation lui faisant perdre son souffle.

Il pouvait comprendre que deux hommes lient une relation charnelle pour tromper la solitude même si lui n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin mais c'était bien plus que cela. Lancelot ignorait quel mot mettre là-dessus mais c'était bien là. Gauvain & Léon n'étaient pas frères. De cela, il en était certain.


	2. Shade & Clearness

_Merci à Silk's Shadow pour son soutien et à tous les autres pour leur review. En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise._

* * *

Gaius était le médecin de la cour depuis de nombreuses années. Il avait vu nombre de chevaliers passer entre ses mains, combattant maladies et empoisonnements, blessures mortelles et égratignures toujours avec le même sérieux. Gaius aimait sa position. En tant que médecin, les gens se tournaient naturellement vers lui lorsqu'ils étaient f ace à un problème. Cela ne gênait pas le vieil homme même s'il ce qu'il aimait avant tout c'était de soigner les blessés. Cependant, il devenait trop vieux pour passer une nuit comme celle à laquelle il venait de se confronter.

Tard dans la soirée d'hier, Merlin et lui avaient vu Léon débarquer, profondément inquiet, assurant le médecin de le suivre. Gauvain n'avait évidemment pas apprécié leur petite escapade sous la pluie battante et une forte fièvre l'avait pris juste avant le dîner pour lequel Léon et Perceval étaient venus le chercher. N'obtenant aucune réponse, les deux hommes avaient ouvert et trouvé leur ami, en sueur et le souffle court, brûlant de fièvre. Les draps collaient à la peau moite de Gauvain et ce dernier ne faisait que gémir pour toute réponse aux appels de ses camarades. Léon n'avait pas hésité un seul instant et s'était précipité pour aller chercher de l'aide, courant à toute allure dans les couloirs du château, défonçant presque la porte de Gaius dans sa précipitation.

Une fois au côté de son patient, il avait fallu toute l'attention de Gaius et également l'aide de Léon, Merlin et Perceval pour faire tomber la fièvre du jeune homme et cette dernière n'était tombée qu'au petit matin, laissant les quatre gardes malades complétement erreintés. Malgré tout, Léon et Perceval avaient quitté le chevet du jeune brun pour se rendre à l'entraînement et informer leurs camarades de l'état de santé de Gauvain. Désormais, Gaius était seul, Merlin était parti prendre son service auprès d'Arthur, à contrecoeur,inquiet de laisser son ami dans cet état. Le vieil homme sentait la fatigue prendre possession de ses os et du moindre de ses muscles. Il s'assit à côté du lit du jeune homme pour pouvoir le surveiller et put enfin souffler quelques minutes.

Un gémissement de la part de son patient l'empêcha de s'endormir dans son fauteuil inconfortable au plus haut point pour un vieil homme comme lui. Le médecin versa un verre d'eau fraîche et fut prêt à le porter aux lèvres de Gauvain lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le jeune homme dormait encore et ne demandait pas de l'eau mais tout autre chose. Se penchant plus près de lui pour pouvoir distinguer les mots à moitié mâchés qui sortait de la bouche de son patient, Gaius resta immobile lorsqu'il comprit que les gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres de Gauvain sonnaient étrangement comme le nom du chevalier aux cheveux d'ambre qui avait passé la nuit auprès du joli brun. Pourquoi le jeune homme gémissait-il le patronyme de Léon plutôt que celui d'un autre?

Gaius ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse lorsque le gémissement suivant ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'un malade, si ce n'est d'une pathologie incurable même avec ses bons soins, et que le feu brûlant qui coulait dans ses veines n'avait rien à voir avec la fièvre. Gaius laissa échapper un sourire amusé. Se pourrait-il que le droit et chaste Sir Léon se soit laisser charmer par les formes viriles de son compagnon? Les deux hommes avaient peu de choses en commun mais Gaius savait que parfois, cela était plus que suffisant pour former un lien indestructible. Le médecin fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser paraître un Léon, entrant timidement pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de son ami.

"Sir Léon!" s'exclama le médecin. "Vous tombez très bien. J'ai besoin d'aller chercher une potion dans mon laboratoire. Pouvez-vous surveiller Sir Gauvain pour moi?" demanda Gaius, de la façon la plus innocente qu'il put.

Gaius dût avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sir Léon arborer un tel sourire. Cela ne fit qu'affirmer les soupçons du vieil homme quant à la relation qu'entretenait les deux hommes. Gaius observa Léon se dépouiller de sa cape écarlate et la poser sans même s'en rendre compte, presque comme si ce geste, ayant été répété tant de fois, était devenu automatique, avant qu'il ne s'asseoit sur le fauteuil que venait de quitter le médecin. Ce dernier sortit de la pièce mais resta à la chambranle de la porte, celle-ci légèrement entrouverte, pour pouvoir observer les deux chevaliers en toute discrétion. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Gaius de jouer les voyeurs mais il était un homme de science, il aimait savoir si ses hypothèses étaient fondées et ce fut donc la seule raison pour laquelle ils espionnaient les deux hommes.

Gauvain gémit de nouveau et Léon se pencha pour laisser planer sa main sur le front du malade, encore chaud. Le chevalier se releva et partit vers la commode où le baquet d'eau se trouvait. Le second d'Arthur attrappa un des chiffons encore propres et l'humidifia avant de retourner auprès de son compagnon. Avec une précaution fascinante, le chevalier posa le tissu humide sur la tempe de son partenaire. Ce dernier gémit au contact et un doux sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Léon. Même d'où il était, Gaius pouvait voir la concentration profondément ancrée sur les traits du chevalier, ce dernier soucieux de l'état fébrile de son ami et désireux de tout faire ce qui était en son possible pour apaiser sa douleur. Un nouveau gémissement et le regard de Léon se fit plus tendre lorsque Gauvain battit des paupières, essayant de s'habituer à la lumière trop vive qui l'aveuglait. Léon se déplaça légèrement pour se bloquer la vue sur la fenêtre qui inconfortait Gauvain. Gaius, ayant encore l'ouïe fine pour son âge, put entendre la conversation des deux hommes, bien que chuchottée.

"Léon!" gémit Gauvain avec un sourire épuisé.

Le chevalier lui offrit un sourire doux tout en continuant à tamponner le front du jeune homme. "Repose-toi! Je reste là." murmura Léon alors qu'il replaçait une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de Gauvain.

Ce geste d'une tendresse infinie boulversa Gaius, le ramenant à une époque lointaine où lui-même avait fait ce geste pour la jeune fille qui faisait battre son coeur et peuplait ses nuits. Gauvain porta sa main à la joue de Léon et la caressa faiblement, ses phalanges frôlant à peine la pomette du grand homme. L'aîné maintaint la main de son cadet à l'aide de la sienne, embrassant la paume moite tout en caressant de son pouce l'intérieur du poignet, là où le pouls pouvait être senti. Gauvain laissa ensuite tomber sa main pour la faire reposer sur la cuisse ferme de Léon et ce dernier repris sa tâche, faisant glisser le chiffon sur le torse nu de Gauvain, celui-ci laissant échapper un gémissement oscillant entre apaisement et plaisir. Avec un soin extrême, Léon parcourit la poitrine luisante de son ami, et Gauvain se laissa aller à ses caresses.

Gaius décida qu'il avait suffisament de preuve pour étayer son hypothèse et les laissa tout à leur intimité. Le médecin espérait seulement que lorsqu'Arthur découvrirait leur relation, il n'oublierait pas l'amour et l'amitié qui le liait à Léon et n'éxécuterait pas son devoir de roi. En attendant de le découvrir, Gaius avait d'autres missions à mener à bien et il ne devait pas oublier de faire un détour par son laboratoire.


	3. Dawn & Darkness

_Pour remercier Silk's Shadow de son nouveau chapitre, je poste le mien après l'avoir remercier avec une danse improbable, heureusement, j'habite seule et personne ne va appeler l'hôpital psy._

* * *

Le soleil brillait timidement à travers les fenêtres de l'une des chambres du palais de Camelot, encore endormi en cette heure matinale. L'aube venait tout juste de libérer ses premiers rayons et hormis les domestiques, tout le reste du château se complaisait dans les méandres du sommeil. Tous sauf l'un des chevaliers proches d'Arthur Pendragon. Perceval le Gallois, était déjà bien réveillé, debout et apprêté. Le jeune homme avait toujours vécu avec le soleil et il se levait avec lui. Les matins pâles étaient d'un calme absolu et maintenant qu'il était chevalier, Perceval aspirait encore plus à profiter de ces moments de répis. Il aimait tout particulièrement aller se promener sur les remparts de la citadelle, adorant voir le soleil écarlate de l'aube emplir la moindre ruelle de la ville basse, apportant doucement la vie à cet endroit formidable qu'il avait appris à considérer comme sa maison. Le jeune chevalier s'était réveillé dès la première lueur perçant le ciel obscur de la nuit et s'était rapidement préparer pour ne pas rater le lever de soleil imminent.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Perceval s'apprêta à s'engager dans le couloir lorsqu'il vit la porte en face de la sienne s'ouvrir. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils; que quelqu'un se lève aussi tôt que lui était étonnant, mais que Gauvain se réveille aux aurores était impensable. Si Perceval était un lêve-tôt, Gauvain en était tout l'opposé, le jeune brun profitant avec une langueur exquise de son lit. Ce ne fut pourtant pas la très célèbre chevelure brune de Gauvain, connue dans le moindre faubourg du royaume de Camelot, qu'il vit apparaître mais une chevelure de feu, bien plus discrète mais tout aussi séduisante que celle de Gauvain, appartenant à leur aîné. Pour éviter une rencontre embarassante pour les deux hommes, Perceval se glissa dans l'alcôve de sa porte, se fondant dans la semi-obscurité qu'elle diffusait, alors que Léon s'éloignait à grands pas dans le couloir.

Mille questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Perceval. Toutes au sujet de la présence de Léon dans la chambre de Gauvain à une heure aussi matinale. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Perceval s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'ombre de la chambranle, remettant sa réfléxion pour plus tard afin d'observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il vit apparaître cette fois-ci Gauvain et sa chevelure tant aimée et vu l'état de celle-ci, Perceval pouvait dire que Léon l'avait quitté dans son sommeil, ce qui ajouta à la confusion du chevalier. Gauvain observa les alentours avant de sortir, torse et pieds nus, seulement vêtu d'une culotte brune, dans le couloir qui s'illuminait peu à peu. D'où il était, Perceval pouvait observer sans obstacle le visage de Gauvain et ce dernier se fendit d'un sourire en apercevant la silhouette de Léon à quelques mètres de lui.

Lorsque celui-ci entendit son nom se briser sur les pierres lumineuses du château, il se retourna et fronca les sourcils, son expression sévère discréditée par le sourire sur ses lèvres. Le silence qui habitait le château tous les matins obligea Perceval à écouter l'échange entre les deux hommes.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda Léon, avec sa voix toujours aussi douce qu'à l'accoutumée lorsqu'il était en compagnie de ses amis, alors que Gauvain le rejoignait enfin.

"Où vas-tu?" questionna Gauvain, la confusion dessinée sur ses traits.

"J'ai un entretien avec Arthur." répondit Léon avec un sourire penaud.

Gauvain grommela quelquechose, certainement à l'encontre du roi et Léon posa l'une de ses larges mains sur l'épaule nue de Gauvain, caressant du bout des doigts la clavicule de son compagnon.

"Tu sais que je dois y aller Gauvain." murmura Léon, adoptant le ton qu'il utilisait pour faire entendre raison à Gauvain lorsqu'il était ivre, ce rôle lui ayant échoué après que les autres chevaliers aient vu l'efficacité des paroles de Léon sur leur ami. Toutefois, cela faisait plusieurs mois que Gauvain ne s'était pas ennivré à la taverne, abandonnant peu à peu ce lieu de prédilection et ne s'y rendant qu'avec ces compagnons chevaliers.

"Je sais." souffla dans un soupir déçu le jeune homme, baissant la tête vers le sol.

Léon serra doucement le biceps du chevalier et ce dernier releva ses prunelles bunes dans les iris claires de son aîné.

"Tu aurais pu me dire au revoir." souligna Gauvain, son sourire charmeur revenu sur ses lèvres.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller." répondit Léon, glissant une main dans son cou, connu depuis longtemps par toute la troupe d'Arthur comme signe de nervosité et d'embarras chez leur aîné.

"C'est tellement prévenant de votre part Sir Léon!" rit Gauvain. "Après m'avoir épuisé toute la nuit." ajouta-t-il avant de passer doucement ses bras autour du cou de Léon qui rougissait à vu d'oeil.

Perceval commençait à comprendre la raison de la présence de Léon dans la chambre de Gauvain à une heure pareille et cela n'avait rien à voir avec une possible menace sur la citadelle. Cela expliquait peut-être également pourquoi Gauvain avait déserté la taverne. Il semblait que le jeune homme avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation, beaucoup moins nocive que l'alcool.

"Gauvain!" protesta faiblement Léon, ramenant la pensée de Perceval sur les deux hommes. Malgré cette protestation, Léon passa ses mains sur la taille fine de son compagnon, ce dernier en profitant pour se fondre dans la poitrine du plus grand.

"Quoi?" s'exclama Gauvain avec son étérnel sourire charmeur. "Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci dans le château. A part peut-être Percy, qui doit déjà être sur les remparts." souffla le jeune brun en plongeant son visage dans le cou de Léon, déposant ses lèvres sur la peau pâle de son aîné.

Perceval sentit ses joues chauffer et il ignora s'il le devait aux gestes de Gauvain ou à la mention de son nom dans la conversation des deux amants.

"Gauvain! grogna Léon. "Je dois y aller." soupira le chevalier alors qu'il glissait sa main dans la chevelure brune de son compagnon, soit pour lui ordonner de ne pas abandonner son assault délicieux sur sa nuque ou alors pour essayer de l'en soustraire. Perceval n'était pas réellement certain de pouvoir distinguer l'intention première du chevalier.

Gauvain sourit dans le cou de son compagnon avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur la mâchoire de Léon. Dernier baiser qui s'attarda tout de même un long moment sur cette sculpture du visage de l'autre homme. Enfin, Gauvain se détacha de Léon avec un sourire toujours aussi ravageur sur les lèvres.

"On se voit à l'entraînement." murmura Gauvain contre la peau de l'autre homme avant de le libérer enfin.

Léon hocha la tête et s'apprêta à quitter la chaleur du corps de son amant avant d'en décider autrement. Le grand homme piéga le visage de son amant entre ses paumes et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du joli brun. Gauvain entoura les poignets de Léon de ses doigts et laissa son partenaire garder le contrôle de leur baiser. Au bout d'un long moment, les deux hommes délièrent l'étreinte de leurs lèvres, un sourire flottant sur leurs bouches. Gauvain, le prenant certainement comme un encouragement, se lova de nouveau contre le torse solide de Léon et glissa ses mains le long des biceps puis de flancs de son aîné, lui tirant un frisson visible même de là où se cachait Perceval, incapable de détourner ses yeux de ce moment d'intimité qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les mains de Gauvain viennent s'égarer sur les fesses de Léon, apportant une rougeur sur les lèvres de Léon mais aussi de Perceval, collant le bassin du chevalier contre le sien avec un clin d'oeil. Léon attrapa les poignets du jeune homme pour les replacer contre son buste.

"Je dois vraiment y aller." souffla Léon avant d'embrasser furtivement le front de son amant, faisant naître l'esquisse d'un sourire tendre sur la bouche silencieuse de Gauvain.

L'aîné des deux chevaliers s'éloigna doucement de la chaleur du corps de son amant qui avait compris que la réunion était importante. Perceval put voir le changement dans le regard de Léon, de l'amant tendre il devenait le chevalier infaillible dont Arthur avait besoin à tout moment. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait encore cette lueur chaleureuse du bon camarade qu'il était.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent le dos, chacun partant dans une direction opposée. Léon ne se retourna pas, disparaîssant dans l'escalier alors que Gauvain l'observait de sa porte. Un sourire étrange de la part du séducteur qu'il était se glissa sur les lèvres du chevalier brun. C'était un mélange entre le sourire que Gauvain offrait à toute personne lorsqu'il était d'humeur à flirter et quelquechose de beaucoup plus personnel, intime, unique, que Perceval n'avait jamais vu chez son ami. Ce dernier rentra dans sa chambre et Perceval put l'entendre se jeter sur son lit. Une fois assuré qu'il était bien seul, Perceval sortit de sa cachette, dépliant ses muscles douloureux de l'étroit espace où il se tenait quelques seconds plus tôt, encore abasourdi de la scène dont il avait été l'involontaire témoin.

Gauvain & Léon, Léon & Gauvain. Ils avaient tous remarqué que les deux hommes s'étaient enfin apprivoisés, faisant plaisir à tous de voir le plus conventionnel des chevaliers se lier d'amitié avec le moins obéissant d'entre eux. Cette nouvelle fraternité avait beaucoup fait rire les chevaliers mais Léon semblait bien être le seul à pouvoir supporter Gauvain dans ses meilleurs, comme ses pires jours. Oui, les deux hommes étaient devenus très proches mais personne ne pouvait se douter qu'ils étaient plus que de simples frères d'armes. Perceval avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela et il sortir rejoindre les remparts bien que le lever de soleil ne l'ait pas attendu mais le jeune homme était trop préoccupé pour le lui reprocher.

Plus tard ce jour-là, lorsque Perceval déroba un sourire entre les deux amants, le jeune homme se promit de leur offrir sa protection et d'assurer les deux hommes, qu'il aimait comme ses frères, de sa loyauté. Si les deux hommes avaient trouvé ce pour quoi ils se levaient le matin, qui était-il pour leur ôter? Après tout, eux n'avaient jamais prétendu lui voler le soleil.


	4. Candles & Moonlight

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Franchement, j'ai honte, j'hésite entre me prendre (mais j'ai pas de poutre à laquelle m'accrocher), me tirer une balle (avec mon budget la seule chose que je pourrais m'acheter serait un flingue à eau et une balle de tennis), me planter un cuter dans l'oreille (si je me poche pas le tétanos avec ce serait un exploit) ou faire une overdose au doliprane (j'ai même pas une boite complète pour me shooter). Mais _**LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EST LA!**

_Silk's Shadow, vu qu'il n'y a à peu près que toi qui lit cette histoire, ce chapitre t'es dédicacé._

* * *

La nuit noire avait jeté son voile depuis quelques heures sur le royaume de Camelot, enveloppant les enfants dans son étreinte, reléguant les vieillards au coin de la cheminée de leurs modestes demeures. Chacun d'entre eux profitaient du calme terrifiant qui se faisait compagnon de l'obscurité et le silence régnait dans la moindre ruelle de la citadelle. Seule la lune observait ce triste spectacle d'un lieu abandonné de toute vie. Toutefois, elle put se contenter des lueurs de chandelles dansant derrière les vitraux du palais.

C'était soir de fête au château. Alors que les habitants de la citadelle se noyaient dans un sommeil sans limites, le château regorgeait de rires, de paroles, de danse et de musique. Arthur, plus que ravi de présenter sa nouvelle épouse, sa reine à la beauté indéfinnissable, n'hésitait pas à accueillir tout seigneur qui errait jusqu'à sa porte et lui offrir victuailles et festivîtés. C'était pourquoi ce soir, ménestrels et troubadours faisaient le spectacle, pourquoi les dames de la cour avaient sortis leurs plus belles parures et pourquoi les capes rouges flamboyantes des chevaliers parsemaient les pierres blanches de la Grande Salle.

Elyan arborait fièrement sa tenture au blason or de Camelot. Ce soir, toutes les menaces pesant sur le royaume, Morgana et sa soif de vengeance dévastatrice étaient oubliées. Le vin coulait à flot, la viande fumait en dégageant une fragrance pêcheresse et les fruits luisaient sous la lumière des bougies qui ornaient les tables. Elyan perdait son regard parmi les couleurs vives des robes de ces dames, perdait son esprit dans les embruns de la fête, s'assourdissait au rythme des contes & légendes des troubadours, des rires des enfants et des jeunes femmes qui les écoutaient, des sourires des danseurs qui se confondaient dans des étreintes au gré des mélodies d'une harpe.

Et au milieu de tout ce carnaval de joie, Elyan pouvait apercevoir la peau sombre de sa petite soeur et entendre son rire, qui avait été une telle source de plénitude dans leur enfance. Gwen était magnifique dans sa robe d'un rouge proche de celui de la cape de son époux, sa couronne se dressant fièrement sur ses cheveux d'ébène. Elle n'était pas née reine mais Elyan n'avait aucune doute que désormais, elle était la souveraine dont Arthur et Camelot avaient besoin.

Son regard se détacha enfin de sa soeur pour observer les alentours, sa formation de chevalier le ratrappant à grand pas. Merlin s'amusait à taquiner le roi, cela n'était en aucun cas suspect. Perceval quant à lui tentait d'apprendre à danser sous la direction patiente d'une jolie jeune femme. Il fallut à Elyan quelques minutes pour distinguer Gauvain dans toute cette foule et alors qu'il s'attendait à le trouver au milieu d'un essaim de jeunes demoiselles sensibles à ses charmes, le chevalier brun était assis gentiment à table, en grande conversation avec son voisin.

Plusieurs jeunes filles, servantes et nobles, passèrent devant lui, espérant attiré son attention mais absolument rien ne pouvait détourner Gauvain de l'homme à ses côtés. Ce spectacle était bien trop étonnant pour qu'Elyan n'y trouve rien de suspect. Le jeune homme, qui d'habitude recherchait les regards de toute la gente féminine ne dégnait pas même leur adresser un seul de ses fameux sourires, encore moins un regard encourageant. C'était comme si le chevalier ne percevait même pas ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme s'il était aveugle à tout autre chose que le regard de Léon.

Les deux hommes se tenaient à table, seuls avec leurs voisins sur la piste de danse. Ils jouissaient d'une intimité tout à eux, profitant de la semi-pénombre qui leur offrait un refuge. Ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, perdus dans une discution tout à eux, le monologue occasionnel de Léon entrecoupé de sourires authentiques de la part de Gauvain, leurs regards ne se lâchant pas un seul instant sauf au moment au Gauvain posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'autre homme et que celui-ci baissa le regard sur cette main intrusive, le rouge aux joues.

Il semblait à Elyan que Gauvain avait abusé du vin et que ce soir, son esprit et ses aptitudes au flirt s'étaient concentrés sur la personne de Léon. Toujours très calme, Léon le laissait faire, sûrement pour éviter que le jeune homme ne s'attire des ennuis en courtisant la dame d'un autre homme. C'était dans la nature de Léon, se sacrifier pour la bonne cause en quelque sorte même si Elyan le soupçonnait d'être gêné, sûrement autant que lui-même lorsque Gwen l'avait poussé dans la boue devant ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Elyan laissa échapper un rire. Léon ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était fourré. Si Gauvain se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas protester devant son flirt, Elyan était certain que le jeune brun n'hésiterait pas à y avoir recours une nouvelle fois, s'amusant toujours de la rougeur qui ornait les pomettes de Léon lorsqu'il se trouvait gêné. Ses réfléxions sur les deux hommes furent interrompues lorsqu'une amie de la partenaire de danse de Perceval vint le chercher pour la rejoindre. Le chevalier à la peau sombre ne se fit pas prier.

De longues danses plus tard, Elyan profita d'un numéro de jonglage de la part de Merlin pour s'éclipser dans le couloir, s'abreuvant de la fraîcheur la nuit qui se mouvait dans les pierres du bâtiment. Le jeune homme s'éloigna de la Grande Salle, s'assurant de ne pas sa faire de nouveau embarquer par sa compagne le temps nécessaire pour lui de reprendre son souffle. Le chevalier s'arrêta enfin dans un couloir qui donnait sur la cour intérieure du château et s'accouda à une fenêtre, laissant son regard errer sur le pavé luisant sous les rayons de la lune. Elyan se délécta du silence, légèrement troublé par les murmures de la foule qui s'extasiait dans une salle plus loin.

Ses yeux qui s'étaient clos par la fatigue qui alourdissait son corps se rouvrirent en entendant un rire résonner contre les murs qui l'entourait. Le jeune homme baissa le regard et aperçut deux silhouettes, deux capes rouges flamboyer dans la nuit noire. Elles marchaient côte à côte, épaules contre épaules. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Elyan pour reconnaître de qui il s'agissait. La lueur pâle de la lune vint caresser une chevelure identique à au soleil à l'aube d'un nouveau jour, c'était donc Léon. Et le plus petit homme à ses côtés était sans aucun doute Gauvain. L'écho de leurs bottes foulant le sol pierreux parvint jusqu'à Elyan et il observa avec un sourire ses deux amis.

Gauvain trébucha, toujours le rire aux lèvres et Léon se précipita en avant pour retenir son compagnon de tomber. Celui-ci se redressa à une rapidité étonnante qui suggéra à Elyan que son faux pas précédent était une ruse pour pouvoir se retrouver dans les bras de Léon, où il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à prendre place. Le jeune brun se retrouva donc dans l'étreinte de son partenaire, son bras se glissant autour de la taille du grand homme, plaquant son torse contre le sien. Il attrappa l'autre main de Léon et l'enfouit dans la sienne avant de faire tournoyer son ami dans une danse imaginaire sous le seul regard de la lune et d'Elyan. Les deux hommes dansaient du mieux qu'il pouvait, ce qui s'avérait difficile à cause des éclats de rire qui faisaient sursauter leurs corps.

Elyan observait la scène, effaré de voir Léon aussi détendu dans cette position, son corps s'emboîtant avec celui de Gauvain, aucune trace de gêne dans son attitude. Au contraire, l'homme se laissait entraîner par son compagnon. Elyan malgré son étonnement lâcha un rire devant le jeu de Gauvain. Il semblait que le jeune homme avait profité de la boisson gratuite, certainement pour se rattrapper de son abscence à la taverne.

Au bout de quelques pas, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent, s'immobilisant au milieu de la nuit noire, seulement bercés par le souffle léger du vent et la pâleur de l'astre nocturne. Mais aucun des deux ne se sépara de l'autre. Au contraire, Gauvain passa son deuxième bras autour de la taille de Léon et ce dernier referma sa cape sur l'étreinte de leurs deux corps. Elyan se sentait perdu. Gauvain pouvait être ivre mais Léon certainement pas et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'adopter une attitude aussi tendre envers l'un de ses compagnons. Elyan ne doutait pas que Léon aimait ses amis, mais ce n'était pas dans le genre du second d'Arthur d'être démonstratif de ses sentiments.

Pourtant c'était bien là, sous ses yeux. Léon serrait Gauvain contre lui, enfouissant le jeune homme dans ses bras et son menton reposant sur les cheveux du brun. Celui-ci plongea son nez dans le cou de son ami, les yeux fermés. L'un et l'autre semblaient apaisés, calmes et enclins à profiter de ce moment volé. Ce n'était pas le genre de moment de camaraderie qu'ils partageaient entre chevaliers, jamais Perceval et lui ne se prendraient ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela ressemblait plutôt aux étreintes que Gwen & Arthur partageaient lorsque le roi revenait d'une mission dangereuse; le plaisir de savoir l'être aimé vivant, la joie de le serrer dans ses bras, le bonheur de sentir son corps contre le sien, son coeur battre sous sa peau. Tous ses sentiments, il les avait vu s'épanouir sur les traits de sa soeur adorée. Désormais, il pouvait les capturer de nouveau mais sur le visage de Léon et étrangement, Elyan savait que s'il avait eu la capacité de voir le visage de Gauvain à ce moment précis, il aurait vu une expression similaire à celle de son amant.

Les deux hommes étaient amants. Aux yeux d'Elyan, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Le chevalier à la peau sombre n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire à propos de cette découverte. Ce genre de relation n'était pas admise par les lois de Camelot mais Elyan était quasiment certain que si Arthur le découvrait, de un, il tenterait certainement de tuer Gauvain, de deux, il accepterait l'amour des deux hommes. Arthur avait suffisament dû se battre pour pouvoir aimer la personne que son coeur avait choisi, il pourrait comprendre que Léon ait choisi Gauvain. Elyan avait confiance en son roi. Gwen avait confiance en son époux. Il avait confiance en sa soeur. Arthur ferait le bon choix. Et Elyan était un bon chevalier, il suivrait la décision de son roi.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées en entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Il semblait que sa partenaire de danse s'impatientait. Elyan se dépêcha de la rejoindre, ne souhaitant pas qu'un autre que lui voit ce moment entre les deux autres hommes. Il n'allait pas risquer la vie de ses deux amis. Avec un dernier regard sur ses compagnons, Elyan prit le bras de la jeune femme et entra dans la Grande Salle alors qu'une tête aux boucles ambrées se baissait pour embrasser les cheveux bruns d'une tempe, cette fois-ci pour les yeux seuls de la lune.


	5. Dark & Sparks

_Je vous le dis tout de suite, ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre mais il devait être fait. Donc, j'avoue j'ai pris un gros cliché et je l'ai traité à ma sauce. J'espère mettre moins de temps et avoir quelque chose de meilleure qualité pour le prochain chapitre._

* * *

Tout était calme. Malgré le bruit de l'agitation des serviteurs tout autour, elle pouvait apercevoir la poussière danser dans les rayons du soleil qui transperçaient les vitraux du palais. Elle avait toujours aimé se laisser porter par le flux d'activité qui régnait entre ses pierres mais désormais, désormais reine, elle avait tout le loisir de laisser ses yeux dérivés sur les merveilles et les beautés de ce royaume.

Gwen se promenait dans les couloirs de sa demeure, seule, comme elle le faisait chaque matin, appréciant de retrouver cette ambiance qu'elle avait côtoyé tant d'années. Toujours avec un sourire délicat pour les travailleurs du château et une parole intéressée pour leur vie, la reine prenait soin de ne pas oublier d'où elle venait. Arthur était déjà à l'entraînement, croisant le fer avec Sir Léon. Les deux hommes profitaient toujours de leurs nuits courtes pour se retrouver et s'exercer à l'épée. Elle savait que son époux regrettait parfois le temps où il n'était qu'un prince insouciant et dans ces moments-là, seul Léon pouvait lui rappeler tout ce qu'il avait accompli depuis des années.

Elle s'était donc réveillée seule dans un lit qui portait encore l'empreinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'était apprêté avec efficacité et rapidité et était partie pour sa ballade quotidienne, se laissant le loisir d'aller saluer son époux si l'envie l'en prenait en cours de route. Après avoir fait le tour du château, Gwen se décida à rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement. Elle ferma les yeux en sortant dans la cour intérieure, appréciant les rayons du soleil brûlant qui léchait sa peau délicate. Elle pouvait sentir les odeurs qui s'élevaient déjà du marché plus bas dans la citadelle, entendre la résonance des sabots des montures contre le pavé et plus discrètement, elle percevait le bruit aigu d'une lame d'une épée contre une autre. Avec un sourire tendre devant un bruit devenu si familier, la jeune femme se laissa attirer par ce son.

En débarquant sur cette plaine verte d'une herbe nourrie par les beaux jours, Gwen fut aveuglée par l'éclat du soleil sur le versant d'une lame d'acier. Elle retrouva très vite sa vue mais celle qui l'accueillit lui sembla tellement hors de propos qu'elle se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes si cela n'avait pas affecté ses yeux. Sur le muret de pierre qui bordait le terrain se trouvait assis Gauvain. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer que le jeune homme soit capable de se lever à une heure aussi matinale. Il était devenu légendaire pour paresser tant que possible dans les draps réconfortants de sa paillasse.

Pourtant il était là, sa chevelure reflétant à la perfection l'éclat du soleil. Le jeune homme était assis en tailleur, une chemise pendant sur ses épaules, dévêtu de ses bottes qui reposaient au pied du mur. Le chevalier brun observait avec attention la danse élégante bien que musclée qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Gwen perdit pendant quelques instants ses yeux sur la même danse. Son cher époux et Léon continuait d'échanger coup sur coup, évitant avec grâce les plus délicats, faisant preuve de finesse pour piéger leur adversaire. Les deux hommes étaient des combattants hors pair, des épéistes de grand talent qui faisaient souvent rougir d'envie et d'admiration les tout jeune chevaliers.

Le soleil venait se cacher dans leurs chevelures dorées, faisait luire leur peau moite d'un effort et elle pouvait apercevoir les muscles de leurs dos rouler sous la peau. Il était vrai que bien que ce soit le matin, la chaleur était déjà écrasante et les deux hommes avaient, à bon escient fait tomber leur chemise. La jeune femme ne bouda pas son plaisir de voir la musculature soignée de son époux. Elle savait que nombre de dames de la cour rêveraient d'être à sa place en cet instant même. Bien qu'Arthur n'était plus cœur à prendre, il l'avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois, Sir Léon était quant à lui toujours un cœur accessible, même s'il ne montrait jamais le moindre intérêt pour les nobles jeunes femmes.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par un cri étranglé, plus un grognement qu'autre chose. Elle put apercevoir Léon tenir son épaule, un léger filet de sang suinter entre ses doigts. Pourtant ce qu'il l'attira n'était pas les excuses de son époux envers son camarade mais Gauvain, toujours assis sur son muret bien que prêt à bondir rejoindre ses deux compagnons. Même d'où elle était elle pouvait voir la mâchoire crispée de son ami et les jointures de ses mains virer au blanc. Son regard brillait derrière le rideau de mèches brunes qui l'encombraient. Mais au premier signe de tête de Léon, tout cela disparu hormis l'inquiétude qui brûlait dans ses prunelles sombres. Gwen pouvait reconnaître ce regard, elle le voyait chaque jour dans le miroir lorsque Arthur était en mission.

La jeune femme lâcha un sourire tendre. Gauvain ne pouvait plus cacher l'affection qu'il portait à Léon. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs plus grand chose pour donner l'illusion que Léon n'était qu'un compagnon. Au cours des derniers mois, tous avaient pu se rendre compte de l'affection que les deux hommes se portaient désormais. Ils passaient plus de temps ensemble et n'hésitaient plus à patrouiller en commun là où avant chacun était réticent à suivre l'autre. Léon était maintenant bien plus souriant qu'auparavant et Gauvain plus enclin à ne pas discuter les ordres de son roi. Cette nouvelle amitié avait arrangé au plus haut point Arthur.

Les deux combattants décidèrent d'un commun accord d'en rester là et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Arthur s'aperçut de sa présence et vint la rejoindre à grand pas. Alors qu'elle serrait son époux dans ses bras, un regard jeté par dessus son épaule laissa entrevoir à la jeune femme une toute nouvelle scène qui éclairait d'un nouvel angle tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir jusqu'à présent. Gauvain s'était relevé et rejoignait à grand pas Léon avant d'attraper le bras de celui-ci et d'examiner la blessure de son compagnon. Ce qui interpella la souveraine cependant fut la chemise de Gauvain.

Le jeune homme portait une chemise bien trop grande pour lui. Il nageait littéralement dedans. Malgré les manches retroussées et qu'elle soit rentrée dans le pantalon du jeune homme, la couturière qu'était Gwen pu réaliser au premier coup d'œil que cette chemise n'avait pas été taillée pour le jeune homme. Elle était faite pour un homme plus grand que Gauvain et légèrement plus musclé que le chevalier. A vrai dire, cette chemise était taillée pour quelqu'un du gabarit de Léon alors qu'elle apercevait l'autre chevalier enfiler sa tunique. Elle allait certainement proposer à Gauvain de lui trouver un nouveau tailleur, elle en connaissait de très bons en ville.

Lorsque Léon et Gauvain passèrent à côté d'Arthur et elle, la jeune femme allait interpeller le jeune brun pour lui faire sa proposition lorsqu'elle remarqua un détail, imperceptible pour toute autre personne. Sur le flanc droit, elle pouvait clairement distinguer que le tissu avait été repris après avoir été déchiré par un coup d'épée. Et si elle savait cela c'est parce que c'était elle qui l'avait fait en tenant compagnie à son mari au chevet de Léon le mois dernier. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi cette tunique n'allait pas à Gauvain. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas à lui.

Alors que les deux hommes rejoignaient le château, la jeune femme, toujours dans les bras de son roi, compris pourquoi Gauvain s'était levé de si bonne heure alors que de pleine lumière, les deux chevaliers se glissèrent de nouveau dans l'ombre portée du château sur les pavés.


	6. Shadow & Sunshine

_Il m'aura fallu du temps mais j'ai profité de ce long week-end pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre dont je suis très fier. Je n'avais jamais écrit du point de vue de Merlin mais ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Bref, je m'excuse encore pour l'attente et j'essayerai d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre._

* * *

C'était un mélange de vert et de bleu, de chaleur et de fraîcheur, de lumière et d'ombre. Le soleil était éclatant à son zénith, inondant les feuilles des arbres de sa lumière plus que bienvenue après la froideur de l'hiver. Les premiers jours du printemps, lorsque la forêt reprenait vie peu à peu. La magie qui courait dans chaque parcelle de terre, chaque ruisseau, chaque brin d'herbe s'épanouissait enfin après une longue période de sommeil et il pouvait sentir tout cela. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil frapper ses pommettes, le vrombissement d'énergie du sol remonter dans ses jambes pour venir éclore dans sa poitrine. La magie à sa pureté la plus absolue inondait son corps, faisait bouillir son sang et Merlin ne sentait jamais plus vivant qu'à cet instant précis.

Gaius lui avait demander de cueillir des herbes, percevant très nettement l'impatiente de son protégé à retrouver cette nature puissante et bienveillante pour la magie qui sondait son cœur. Merlin ne s'était pas fait prier et avait attrapé sa sacoche, son sourire immense et légendaire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Arthur devait passer la matinée en compagnie de son épouse, le jeune homme était donc libre comme l'air. Tout du moins à ses yeux. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait à rêvasser dans une errance sous l'ombre des arbres, profitant d'un calme bien différent de toute l'agitation du château. Il allait même pouvoir s'essayer à quelques nouveaux sorts qu'il avait puisé dans de vieux recueils nichés au fond des étagères de Gaius.

Et il connaissait l'endroit parfait pour cela. Accélérant le pas, Merlin se retrouva bien vite à l'orée d'une clairière où s'étendait un magnifique lac sur lequel brillaient de mille feux les rayons du soleil. Le jeune homme s'assit entre deux buissons, posant avec précaution sa sacoche à côté de lui avant de fermer les yeux. Il pouvait déjà sentir toute la puissance de son don vibrer dans ses veines, la chaleur de la magie s'infiltrant dans le moindre de ses os. Il pouvait entendre le vent dans les feuilles, le chant de la pie perchée sur la branche d'un chêne, le clapotis de gouttes d'eau contre les rochers du lac et des voix au lointain. Des voix qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Merlin ouvrit brutalement les yeux, la chaleur de la magie laissant place au frisson d'horreur à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu le voir. Sans attendre, Merlin attrapa sa sacoche et se glissa derrière les buissons, s'ôtant à la vue de toute autre personne. Deux chevaux émergèrent des arbres et Merlin eut la surprise de reconnaître Gauvain et Léon comme leurs cavaliers. Les deux hommes étaient clairement ici pour se détendre et non en patrouille. Bien qu'ils aient chacun emportés leur épée, aucun ne portait son armure, se contentant de tuniques plus que suffisantes en cette douce brise de printemps.

Le jeune sorcier vit Gauvain mettre pied à terre et Léon en faire de même. Les deux hommes qui parlaient auparavant n'échangeaient désormais plus un mot. Le jeune brun fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers Léon, une expression sérieuse sur ses traits. Il était rare que Gauvain fasse preuve d'autant de gravité dans son regard. Encore plus lorsque c'était Léon qu'il regardait. Le jeune chevalier avait toujours un sourire pour son aîné, souhaitant à tout prix le dérider un peu et le plus souvent, y arrivait très bien. Mais sa gouaille habituelle n'avait aucune raison d'être à cet instant précis. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt à fendre ses lèvres d'un sourire éclatant. Cette attitude ne troublait pas seulement Merlin à en juger par la confusion qui peignait les traits de Léon.

La clairière était vide et le moindre bruit faisait écho et c'était seulement grâce à cela que Merlin pût entendre les paroles de Gauvain.

"Retire ta tunique s'il-te-plaît!"

La confusion de Merlin se renforça, celle de Léon disparut. Ce dernier commença même à protester, semblant savoir ce que Gauvain avait à l'esprit. Merlin vit la mâchoire du brun se tendre et le jeune chevalier agrippa la tunique de Léon, plaquant l'autre homme contre lui, son visage frôlant le sien, ses prunelles brunes hantées d'un feu rageant.

"Ôte cette saleté de tunique!" grogna Gauvain, un tremblement dans la voix.

Léon hocha la tête et très doucement, défit l'emprise de Gauvain sur sa chemise. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, le chevalier avait obéi à son ami et se retrouvait torse nu devant lui, tournant à moitié le dos à celui caché dans les fourrés. Merlin dû retenir un cri qui aurait pu trahir sa présence en voyant le dos musclé mais recouvert d'ecchymoses, jonché de bleus à la limite du supportable. Le jeune sorcier ne comprenait pas comment Léon avait pu laisser ces blessures hors du regard de Gaius.

Il n'était pas le seul qui avait pu apercevoir ce tableau insoutenable. Gauvain avait pris place derrière Léon, le moindre muscle de son corps crispé par une rage dévastatrice. Exactement la même rage qui l'avait consumé lors de leur dernière mission au cours de laquelle Léon avait justement pris tous les coups. Merlin comprenait désormais pourquoi Léon arborait tous ces bleus. Il ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi le chevalier avait esquivé une visite chez Gaius malgré l'ordre d'Arthur et la préoccupation évidente de Gauvain qui avait fini par se calmer lorsque Perceval l'avait attrapé pour éviter qu'il n'occit à mains nues l'agresseur de leur compagnon.

Merlin reporta son attention sur Gauvain. La main du jeune homme planait au-dessus de ce tableau sinistre qu'était le dos de son compagnon, tremblante d'hésitation et le chevalier serra le poing pour tenter de le faire disparaître. Puis le plus doucement du monde, le brun caressa du bout des doigts l'une des marques près de la colonne vertébrale de l'autre homme. Celui-ci siffla de douleur et Merlin se fit la réflexion que c'était certainement insoutenable si Léon était aussi sensible à un toucher fugace. Merlin supposa plus qu'il n'entendit le murmure de Gauvain qui demandait pardon et il comprit que le jeune homme ne s'excusait certainement pas seulement à cause de cette dernière action.

Léon se retourna très rapidement et voyant les frissons de chagrin qui parcouraient le corps de son ami, se dépêcha d'enfouir Gauvain dans une étreinte tendre, une main douce se glissant dans ses cheveux.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute." souffla le grand homme contre le front de Gauvain avant de laisser ses lèvres y reposer.

Le jeune chevalier posa ses deux mains à plat sur le torse nu de Léon, le bout de ses doigts se cachant sous les poils de son buste et Merlin prit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il avait calé sa respiration sur celle de son compagnon. Léon posa son menton sur la tête de son ami, ce dernier enfouissant son nez dans le torse puissant face à lui. Merlin ne comprenait plus rien. Il savait que Léon n'hésitait jamais à offrir son réconfort à un ami. Il avait surpris une étreinte entre Arthur et lui alors que le roi s'inquiétait pour la vie de son épouse. Il pouvait comprendre que la stature imposante du chevalier couplée à la douceur de ses gestes et de sa voix étaient sécurisant et apaisant dans des moments de troubles profonds.

Ce que Merlin ne comprenait pas c'était l'attitude de Gauvain. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'un d'entre eux était gravement blessé et la férocité protectrice du jeune homme était légendaire. Mais d'ordinaire, il suffisait d'une soirée à la taverne pour qu'il retrouve sa joie de vivre légendaire. Mais là, ça n'avait pas suffit. Ce qu'avait subi Léon le gênait depuis plusieurs jours apparemment, au point qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes mais le jeune homme reprit enfin contenance en caressant distraitement de son pouce le sternum de Léon. Il se détacha enfin du corps à moitié nu de Léon et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Merlin réalisa toute l'intimité de leur étreinte précédente. Il se considérait très proche de Gauvain mais il n'était pas convaincu que s'il s'était retrouvé enfoui dans les bras d'un Gauvain à demi-nu il aurait agi avec autant d'aisance, de naturel et de complicité que les deux hommes l'avaient fait. Pourtant Merlin aurait parié que Léon aurait été plus rouge que lui à cet instant précis dans pareille situation. Et pourtant non, le chevalier affichait toujours son calme et sa douceur habituelle, loin du spectacle de maladresse qu'il offrait lorsqu'il était gêné.

Merlin sortit de ses pensées en voyant Léon se diriger vers le lac, s'asseyant sur un rocher au bord pour ôter ses bottes avant de s'immerger jusqu'à la taille dans l'eau fraîche. Gauvain, quant à lui, ôta également tunique et bottes avant de venir s'asseoir sur le rocher auquel Léon s'était adossé, plaçant une jambe de chaque côté de l'autre homme. Le jeune homme trempa ses mains dans l'eau froide avant de les poser délicatement sur le dos meurtri de Léon.

Merlin ignorait où Gauvain avait appris les bons gestes pour masser quelqu'un mais comme à son habitude, son ami était plein de ressources et cela semblait faire du bien à Léon à en juger par les gémissements, à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, faisant rougir encore plus le pauvre sorcier. Gauvain glissait ses mains sur le dos, les épaules et clavicules de Léon avant de se perdre sur les biceps du jeune homme. Merlin se retrouvait absolument fasciné par ce spectacle des muscles roulant sous la peau pâle contrastant avec la teinte mâte de la peau des mains de Gauvain.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce massage minutieux, Gauvain se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son ami pour recueillir de l'eau au creux de sa paume. Une fois le précieux liquide entre ses mains, le chevalier le laissa chuter sur la chevelure de feu de son compagnon avant de réitérer son geste à plusieurs reprises. Un sourire doux sur les lèvres, il enfouit ses doigts dans ces mèches étincelantes alors que Léon fermait les yeux, profitant sans conteste des soins attentionnés de son ami. Au bout de plusieurs passages de ses doigts dans cette chevelure séduisante, Merlin voulu bien le reconnaître, Gauvain descendit ses mains sur la nuque dégagée de son ami avant de redescendre sur ses omoplates.

C'est alors qu'il fit le geste le plus étonnant qui soit. Sans hésitation, le brun déposa un baiser sur l'épaule gauche de Léon, puis un autre à la base de son cou avant de remonter jusque la mâchoire de l'autre chevalier. Merlin sentit la chaleur sur ses joues s'accentuer. Il était certain que ce n'était pas des gestes normaux entre deux chevaliers, entre deux hommes. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'offusquer de la scène sous ses yeux. Tout cela semblait tellement naturel entre les deux hommes.

Léon tourna la tête alors que Gauvain déposait un baiser sur la mâchoire de son ami et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sous l'initiative du plus âgé. Ce dernier lança son bras en arrière, le passant autour du cou du jeune homme pour le pencher vers lui alors que ce dernier glissa ses bras autour du torse de Léon pour se plaquer contre son dos avec ferveur. Merlin en était désormais certain, ce que les deux hommes avaient n'était peut-être pas normal mais cela avait l'air d'une simplicité déconcertante.

Léon se retourna complètement pour pouvoir prendre possession des lèvres de son compagnon plus profondément. Les deux hommes se séparèrent après un long moment mais leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent de nouveau sans prendre le temps de calmer leur souffle. Léon s'était relevé dans l'eau et pour une fois, Gauvain jouissait d'une hauteur certaine sur son compagnon. Ce dernier encadra la nuque du brun de sa large paume alors que leur baiser se perdait dans l'infinité. Léon se reculait doucement, entraînant avec lui un Gauvain avide et refusant de se séparer de cette suprême tentation que représentait la bouche de son partenaire. Les deux hommes disparurent sous la surface ondulée du lac, laissant seul Merlin dans un silence étrange.

Le jeune homme tenta de reprendre son souffle qui s'était enfui depuis que les lèvres des deux hommes s'étaient unies et essaya d'apaiser le bûcher ardent de ses joues. Gauvain avait trouvé quelqu'un qu'il désirait en la personne de Léon. Cela était étrange. Pas tellement qu'il désire un homme, même si Merlin ne se serait jamais douté que Gauvain avait un penchant pour le sexe fort. Non, ce qui interpellait Merlin c'était qu'il avait un amant dont il se souciait réellement. Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient amis auparavant ou parce que Léon était spécial? Merlin n'aurait su le dire. Mais Gauvain n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que dans les derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés et ... Léon aussi avait changé. Moins austère, plus malicieux. Un Léon comme celui de l'enfance d'Arthur s'il fallait en croire les récits du roi sur sa jeunesse qu'il était ravi de partager, parfois au grand dam de Léon qui voyait sa réputation sans tâche s'ébranler quelque peu lorsque son ami narrait toutes leurs aventures à courir les couloirs de Camelot en quête de monstres.

Un bruit lui fit relever la tête et il s'aperçut que les deux hommes étaient au milieu du lac, immergés jusqu'à la taille, leurs deux torses luisant d'humidité plaqués l'un contre l'autre et leurs bouches, toujours liées. Gauvain était légèrement plus haut que Léon et Merlin pouvait voir ses jambes enserrer la taille de son amant. Ce dernier avait une main dans le bas du dos du jeune brun, l'autre juste un peu plus haut alors que Gauvain nouait ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, enfouissant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de Léon, écartant celles qui s'étaient égarées sur son front au passage pour avoir une vision dégagée sur la vue délicieuse de iris azurées de son amant.

Lorsqu'un sourire carnassier prit place sur les lèvres de Gauvain, plus habituel que l'air grave qu'il arborait au tout début de ce moment privilégié, Léon mais aussi Merlin savaient qu'il préparait quelque chose. Le jeune homme ancra son regard dans celui de son compagnon alors que ses hanches se déplaçaient à un rythme lent, faisant balancer son corps contre celui de Léon. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et ses mains se crispèrent dans le dos de Gauvain, laissant certainement des marques sur la peau du brun. Merlin ne put aucunement rater le gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres du chevalier.

Leurs corps se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver au gré des balancements du bassin de Gauvain, le rythme lent des premiers temps laissant place à une frénésie incontrôlable pour les deux participants de cette danse bien particulière. Merlin était totalement figé, complètement mortifié à l'idée de témoigner d'un acte aussi intime. Gauvain bascula sa tête en arrière, un cri étranglé quittant sa gorge alors que sa main tirait sans douceur sur les cheveux de Léon entre ses doigts. Ce dernier, quant à lui, pencha sa tête vers le cou de Gauvain, faisant fi de la douleur, avant d'y planter ses dents avec passion alors que le rythme de leurs bassins s'apaisait enfin.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent haletants, leur regard se rencontrant de nouveau. Ils échangèrent la parodie d'un baiser lorsqu'il se trouva qu'ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et se contentèrent donc de poser leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, lèvres entrouvertes. Plusieurs secondes se déroulèrent ainsi.

"Tu devrais remplacer Gaius." souffla Léon avec difficulté. "Ton traitement est bien plus efficace."

Gauvain éclata de rire à la remarque de son amant, appréciant de plus en plus ce côté malicieux qu'il avait en sa présence, avant d'embrasser chastement le jeune homme. Le brun caressa délicatement le front de son compagnon, balayant une mèche perdue sur cette étendue d'une pâleur séduisante alors qu'il ne quittait plus d'un regard tendre ce visage qu'il avait appris à aimer au fil des jours, à adorer au fil des nuits.

"Il t'es exclusivement réservé." répondit Gauvain en posant sa paume contre la joue de Léon.

"Bien." sourit Léon avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de son amant dans une union douce.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras quelques instants, le visage dissimulé dans le cou de l'autre, alors que Gauvain essayait de ne pas blesser Léon plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes revenir vers la rive, Léon nageant avec le poids de Gauvain se laissant conduire par son compagnon en s'accrochant à son cou et s'embrasser en s'effondrant sur la grève du rivage, Merlin se décida à les quitter.

Le jeune sorcier recula, à l'abri de l'ombre de la forêt alors que le soleil venait danser sur les deux corps enlacés près du lac. Il réfléchit encore et encore sur ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes tout au long de sa marche pour rentrer à Camelot. Il ne savait pas ce que l'on attendait de lui en pareil cas. Il savait que cela était contre les règles de Camelot. Mais il savait aussi ce que c'était de vivre avec un secret qui pouvait vous coûter la vie. Et c'est pour cela qu'il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'Arthur ne découvre jamais l'amour qui unissait Léon à Gauvain. Fier et satisfait de sa résolution, le jeune homme franchit les portes de Camelot d'un pas joyeux, sans même se rendre compte que sa sacoche était complètement vide.


End file.
